


【KA】Love and Sacrifice（下）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK
Kudos: 17





	【KA】Love and Sacrifice（下）

（尾声）

Kongphop的脸深深的埋进了他的颈窝里，Arthit身上所沾染的消毒水味全数窜进了他的鼻腔中，那原本刺鼻的、不是那么好闻的味道此时竟令他几乎贪婪的嗅着。

突然，Arthit觉得自己的颈间湿润了，温热的泪水浸透他的体恤，明明是那么轻柔，那么弹指一挥间的温度，落在他的皮肤上却如同岩浆般的滚烫，在他的灵魂上烙下深深的印记。

这一滴泪穿越了两年的时光，带着日思夜想的美好记忆，滴在了他的身上、滴在了他本已荒芜的杂草丛生的心里。

可就是这样一滴水，却滋养了埋在荒地杂草下的那颗鲜活的、稚嫩的幼苗，幼苗沿着泥土裂开的缝隙，不顾一切的带着期望与那一点点最初的冲动钻了出来——它又看到了‘阳光’。

“我爱你。”

“不是‘对不起’，而是‘我爱你’...对不起现在才告诉你...我爱你，我一直都爱你...在分别两年的时间里，我每分每秒都爱你，我的心中脑中挥之不去的都是你的影子...对不起...呃不，是抱歉...”

Arthit的眼眶泛着酸涩，喉咙紧紧的，他吸了吸鼻子，一连咽了几口口水才艰难的开口：“那你为什么不告诉我？为什么...不回头...你又怎么能说爱我...”

“我没有勇气再回头找你...当初我因为我的自私...我自私的认为我带给你的不安全感和为爱人的担心受怕是不能被原谅、被容忍的罪过，从而单方面的推开了你，却没有考虑你的感受，没有记起学长你本就是一个比我更加坚强和比我更有勇气的人...分开后我才看到了曾经被我忽略的东西，所以我没有勇气...也没有这个脸面逼你回头。”

Kongphop抱着他的手臂又紧了紧，把脸埋的更深了，他说的话带着浓浓的鼻音，却更加的坚定：“可现在不一样了，在与你重逢的那一刻起，我就在想，果然命运还没有抛弃我...如果这次我还能从火场中救出更多的生命、还能活着走出来的话，一定还要和你在一起。我抱着这份信念再次冲进火场，拥有的却是十足的勇气，也不想让你失望...当然，如果我没走出来也没关系，只要其他人可以脱离火海，那咱们下辈子再在一起也可以，群众的生命在你我心里永远都摆在第一位，我想你也会理解我...”

“别瞎说...什么死不死的、下辈子的...你不是还好好的站在这。”Arthit一直强撑着的倔强在这一瞬间崩塌了，眼眶中打转已久的泪水立刻涌了出来，他挣扎着想用袖口拭去脸颊上的泪痕，无意间却用手肘怼到了Kongphop的胸口，Arthit一下怔住了，慌忙的转过身想查看Kongphop那被他重重的怼上的胸膛，可是他却忘记收起脸上的情绪，四目相交。

一时间Arthit眼中的心安、愧疚、庆幸，那些他读得懂与他读不懂的情绪，全数映在了Kongphop的眸子中。

将他心中的那一直没有燃烧殆尽的火苗烧的更旺盛了，很快，浓烟四起，零星火花迸发着，唯有眼前人是止住这大火的唯一甘露。

Kongphop猛的扣住Arthit的后颈，微微倾身，有些干裂的唇触碰上了对方湿润的唇，如同烈火遇上了清泉，他的舌头霸道的探进Arthit的口腔，勾缠着Arthit躲闪的舌尖，用力地探索着每一个角落，他的舌尖滑过贝齿，Arthit敏感的瑟缩了一下，Kongphop握着他的下巴不让他逃跑，转而更加变本加厉的吮吸起来，他的牙齿轻轻含着Arthit柔软的唇瓣，舌头不客气的舔舐着他的口腔，封锁着他的呼吸。

Arthit被他吻的软了腰，险些站立不住，脚下一软直接跌进了Kongphop的怀里。

Kongphop搂着他一回身就将人压在了单人间的病床上，他半跪在雪白的床单上，单膝挤进了Arthit的两腿间，回过神的Arthit懵了一下，迅速将手抵上了Kongphop因工作原因长期锻炼而变得结实的胸膛上，试图推开面前这个呼吸炙热的男人。

“别在这...会有人来...”

“你不是我的主治医生吗？除了你谁还会来呢？P’Arthit学长。”Kongphop轻笑了一声，俯下身在他的唇上轻轻一啄。

Arthit瞬间就涨红了脸，他偏过头，像是掩饰自己的害羞般反驳道，“0062！谁是你的主治医生？你的主治医生是Not好吗？”

“好，你说什么就是什么。”

Kongphop宠溺的口吻让Arthit更加的不好意思，无力的放下胳膊时，顺势挡住了自己的脸。

这种默认的态度鼓舞了Kongphop，他的手急迫的伸进了Arthit的裤子里，也顾不上先脱掉Arthit的白大褂，便急不可耐的揉搓起来，Arthit的分身在他的掌中涨的越来越大，Kongphop有技巧的揉搓令他的喉间发出了低吟。

“呃...够了，快停下...”Arthit哑着嗓子命令他。

可Kongphop怎么可能会停下，他了解Arthit是个口是心非的人，他只是不想让自己听到他发出的那诱人的呻吟，如果在这个时候停下，Arthit就算憋死也不会再好意思开口了吧。

他手上的动作越来越快，Arthit的话音刚落下没一会，便就缴械在了Kongphop的手里。

久违的重逢令他更加的羞赧与难堪，尽管心中也是如此渴望对方，但是他总觉得...如果说出来，如果表现出来，会令自己更加的无地自容，所以他只好板着脸，可是眼中翻涌的爱意，和潮湿的眼尾却令他无处躲藏，还是赤裸裸的暴露在了Kongphop眼前。

Kongphop的喉结滚动了一下，发出了“咕噜”一声闷响，他已经被眼前的人撩拨的忍不住了，他再不想思考那么多，直接将Arthit的裤子褪到了膝弯处，手指就着刚刚Arthit自己射出的精液，探到了穴口，轻轻的按压着，等到有些放松的时候才缓缓的伸了进去，慢慢的开拓着。

他的动作很轻缓，似乎是在克制着自己丝毫没有刚刚的急躁，他的指尖探索着Arthit湿热的内壁，时不时的划过那敏感的一点，Arthit被他手上的动作搞得晕乎乎的，一不留神轻喘就从口中溢了出来。

“嗯...哈啊～”Kongphop这种爱抚方式着实折磨人的心智，Arthit似乎实在受不住他这种故意般的温柔抚弄，终于咬咬牙开口道：“...已经可以了...快进来...”

Kongphop的眉毛挑了挑，露出了得逞的笑意，“好呀，我现在就满足你P’Arthit”

Arthit这才意识到自己被耍了，可还没来及张嘴斥责，他的双腿就被打开，Kongphop那火热、粗大的分身便挤进了穴口，小口处紧闭的褶皱被他强硬的展平。

“啊～嗯！！”

这次Kongphop终于没有了刚才的温柔，看着Arthit的眉心逐渐放松，窄径也差不多适应了自己的分身，他便扣着Arthit精瘦的腰身操弄起来，湿润的小口费力的吞吐着，无差别进攻精准的撞到体内那硬硬的敏感点，Arthit的大腿打着颤，微微痉挛。

松软湿润的内壁被长驱直入的分身狠狠进攻着，Kongphop的每一下操弄都像是密集的雨点般令Arthit应接不暇，藏在喉咙深处的呻吟也全数被翻弄了出来。

“呃...嗯～太..太快了Kongphop...嗯！！”

那一点被狠狠的撞击到，Arthit全身一软，酥麻的快感像是细小的电流传遍了全身。

两个人同时缴械了，Kongphop觉得这一刻，从刀山火海中翻腾过的灵魂终于得到释放，Arthit前端颤抖着释放的白灼喷溅到了他自己的黑色衬衣和白大褂上，后穴也被灌满，Kongphop的精液从他一收一缩的穴口渗出。

Kongphop突然抱住了身下凌乱的人，喃喃地说道：“我不会再退缩了...所以我们重新开始吧。”

半晌。

Arthit没有出声，却用已经脱力的双臂紧紧的回应了身上的男人。

Kongphop依稀可以察觉，在他的颈间也有人落下了如岩浆般炙热的泪。

从再次遇见你开始，所有的暗淡都变成过往，寒冬散尽，星海长明，我再次看到了未来，看到了肩负的责任和使命，虽然沉重，却也甘愿牺牲。因为你的存在会给予我更大的勇气，你永远是我心底的救赎。

——小剧场——

“0062！衣服洗不干净你就不用出院了！”

Kongphop：无辜狗狗脸。

【END】


End file.
